Black Stars
by Soubei
Summary: A 10 song playlist of a AR LOVELESS world based on the most recent chapters. My theory basically. This is something to get out of my system as I'm going through a... rough patch...its finished for now I might make a sequel. Most of the songs are slow and low, abit fitting in my opinion. Took about 2 hours to write and edit. If you know the songs please review or PM me. Iitekimasu!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Care (Reggae Mix)

Seimei, Soubi, Mother, Yuiko, Yayoi, Kio, Shinonome-Sensei, Ritsu, Natsuo, Youji... they don't matter.

They don't, won't ever matter. Not now, not anymore.

I remember. And it hurts. So, so much.

What they mean to me. Meant to me. Will or will not mean to me.

It all started three years ago. On a scorching day.

I met you. I needed you.

Then you were gone. Just like that.

Why?

Why... 


	2. Chapter 2

Close Your Mouth

When I met you. I was so young, so naïve, so much like how a young boy should be, but you changed me. Not with subtle actions, but me by my own accord, to better be like you understand you...

Seimei...brother...didn't like that I wasn't his equal anymore. I was like all the others, so when he found out about you two years later...that happened...

Why couldn't you have closed your mouth? 


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You

I love you...

I can say that now with melancholy reminiscence. Your eyes, your hair, your face... so like his... maybe, that was what I subconsciously liked about you. Before you, I only had him. Only him to protect me.

From the world. From our mother. From all the people who would push me aside for others, or ones better than I. But after being with you for a while, if I was asked, if you and he were twins, I would have scoffed and told them are they blind.

Why?

Because I only love you.

Only you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Light It Up

When I met Soubi. I suppose, he was a day late and a dollar short.

The day before I was in a stupor. I wandered around and found myself in a bad crowd.

They gave me something to mellow my mind. It worked, and now a year later.

I'm a regular stoner. I light it up at home or with them my buds...

Heh... I made a pun...

Would you have light it up with me? 


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Girl Good Girl

I heard this song while trying to drown out Yuiko talking, when she, Yayoi and I were hanging out one day.

I had taken to learning Korean this last year to put off the late night munchies...

I'm now completely fluent.

Its such a fitting song for Soubi and his need to touch me... I can understand the order to love me from brother, but really? Molestation?

Can't a guy get heartfelt thank you? Not with him.

He's just a bad boy and I'm a good boy...

That sounds mixed up... 


	6. Chapter 6

41 days

How long has it been since I thought about you...? 28... 35... 41... yeah, 41 days... you have been out of my mind. I don't mean to, I just can't concentrate on you with all of this, drama with Soubi gone...

He left me one day, after, taking me to a cemetary, where his parents were buried. He even pleaded me not to leave him. Then brother shows up and he follows him.

What a hypocrite.

And when I was starting to feel more too... 


	7. Chapter 7

Resonance

Our souls, they seemed to... resonate together, matching, you and I perfectly, to form one operational being, a weapon in its own right. We were unstoppable, while we didn't fight in spell battles as Loveless. In life, when I was upset about something you, were there.

Even when no words left your lips, but the sound of your breathing and when you had a bad day at your job, I would give you a hug...

ah...

I can't see my pen... 


	8. Chapter 8

New World

When I was with you, I was one, I was in a new world. But now, I realise it was just the real world, the one, of work to keep your life up and running and how no one let things slide because you were a kid.

In the city, where you could get your shoes stolen on one street from one guy then sold back to you on another's allyway by his cousins-friends- brothers-third neices-ex-ex boyfriends-dealer...

Man I loved that trip to New York with you... 


	9. Chapter 9

LONELY

When I look up at the moon, no matter what phase its in, I see you and I looking up at the stars on the top of your old appartment building on hot nights and cold eveinings.

Talking slowly about nothing, everything, and what that weird lady one floor below was cooking... I still have the key... I go there sometimes, when I don't want to go to my friends or see Natsuo and Youji or the park, but when I put they key into the lock and open the door, ghosts of you flash and, as it closes...

I'm so lonely... 


	10. Chapter 10

FANTASTIC BABY

I've gotten into Korean pop music as of late, my school friends are slowly getting closer and I know when they need space... I'm a third wheel. Natsuo and Youji go off to annoy Kio.

And my drug buddies are starting to pair off and get clean... I go to underground clubs. The kind I knew of because of them and found one that plays alot of kpop and EDM and house music, real bass boomers.

I let myself go in a bass of drugs and music...

Wow Fantastic Baby... 


	11. Chapter 11

Dream...

I've been worse off lately... But I can't help but think about you and all that's happened... Yuiko and Yayoi are slowly in that stage of not quite dating but there, Natsuo and Youji are off somewhere...probably with Kio. Soubi is still gone, with Beloved... Mother...Mother is still the same...

But, I can't help but feel like I'm in a dream. One where you're never gone. Where we still do all the things we did, but shouldn't have been doing in the face of a moral society...

Where I'm not like this, a clubbing junkie with no life any more...

A dream, where you hadn't seen Seimei and he hadn't lured you into my seat.

A dream, where he hadn't drenched you in gasoline.

A dream, where I hadn't of come and been forced to listen to his monologue about his schizophrenic megalominaical love for himself and me.

A dream, where you didn't whisper our song under your breath to me as his fighter lit a match...-!

A dream, where didn't scream...

A dream, where I didn't go and try to save you and ended up having my mind erased of you, of us...

And certainly not a dream where Seimei made it seem that it was him, all about him...

I wish, we could have been as our song had said and Blazed Away from it all... 


	12. Chapter 12

Crazy

I'm crazy...as is Mother and Brother and his Fighter...

But the fact remains, you're gone and its because of him.

Because my Brother burned my Fighter in my Elementary School chair.

I'm just glad I realized this before, I get pulled into one of his schemes again...

And I feel it...

Soon...

It will all be over...

I Love You...

LOVELESS 


End file.
